


thasmin one shots

by jodieoswald



Series: thirteenth doctor [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, F/F, LGBTQ+ characters, Multiple chapters, Series 11, TARDIS team, i will actually die for all of them, lgbtq+, one shots, prompt fillers, wheew, yaz & thirteen r my endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald
Summary: thasmin one shots. feel free to leave requests in the comments!(USED TO BE CALLED 'SERIES ELEVEN ONE SHOTS')





	1. exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from oopsprompt on tumblr
> 
> an exchange between thirteen & yaz

"Goodnight, Doc," Graham waved as he disappeared from the console room.

 "Yeah, night," Ryan joined, following Graham.

 The Doctor smiled at them, then looked at Yaz, expecting her to follow to follow--but she didn't. Yaz stood up straight from where she was leaning on the console panel, and fiddled with her top as she took a deep breath and looked up.

 "Hey, um, I just wanted to say thank you for today. It was amazing, terrifying and dangerous. I loved it," She smiled. "So, yeah, thank you."

 "No problem, Yaz," She folded her arms and leaned against one of the pillars. 

 Yaz smiled, before opening her mouth to speak. She didn't, instead walking off to her room.

 "Oh God, okay, I can't stand it when people do that," The Doctor ran up to Yaz. "Yaz, what were you going to say? I really won't sleep for the next hundred years if you don't tell me,"

 "What?" Yasmin gave a confused smile.

 "You opened your mouth to speak. I-I just... It's a new pet peeve, I guess," She mumbled.

 The police officer bit her lip. "Well, I just wanted to tell you, that if the time ever came, in some weird situation or whatever, that... I would die for you." Her face flushed red.

 "Bold of you to assume I would _ever_ let that happen!" She chuckled, and Yaz rolled her eyes, laughing with her.

 Her companion walked off, still laughing. "Goodnight, Doctor."

 "Goodnight, Yaz." The Doctor smiled, blushing a bit herself.

 


	2. bad puns (tardis team)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 goes to ryan for some help

The Doctor shyly tip-toed up to where Ryan and Graham were standing in the TARDIS kitchen (well, one of them). She had her head down, her blonde mop covering her face.

 "Hey, Doc," Graham stopped his conversation to greet the Doctor. He suddenly noticed that something was off. "Erm, Doctor, are you okay?"

 She looked up slightly, revealing a deep red mark on her cheek. "It's fine. Well, no, it isn't. It really isn't,"

 "What happened?" Ryan joined in. 

 "Well, I was fixing something in the control room, and I was talking to myself in my head and I thought of a really good pun so I went up to Yaz, and said it," She rambled. 

 "And?" Ryan and Graham both asked. 

 "She slapped me," The Doctor mumbled. 

 "She what?!" Ryan scoffed.

 "She slapped me," She repeated, louder this time.

 Graham and Ryan looked at each other with wide eyes before bursting out with laughter. Tears formed in their eyes, their stomach beginning to hurt from the cries they let out. They pointed at the Doctor, mocking her and calling what Yaz did 'classic'. The Doctor stood there in defeat - she honestly thought they'd comfort her in someway; but now she's realising how dumb her sadness was.

 Once they had finished their laughing, the Doctor sighed, raising her eyebrows. 

 "What?" Ryan asked.

 "Aren't you going to help me?" She scoffed. "Yaz hates me now,"

 "I think that this is your job to do if I'm honest, Doc," Graham replied.

 She nodded her head slowly, and reluctantly went off to the console room, the others following. Yaz was sat on a step, daydreaming, so the Doctor went and sat next to her. 

 "Um, Yaz, I'm sorry,"  She muttered.

 "Whatever," Yasmin rolled her eyes.

 "Seriously? You can't forgive me?" She shook her head. 

 "Oh, just shut up, Doctor," The police officer sighed.

 "Wait, what pun was this over?" Ryan pointed to the both of them. 

 Yasmin started, interrupting the Doctor as she began to explain: "She just came up to me, whilst my day was going quite well, and shouts 'Oh my god, Yaz, guess what the worst thing about throwing a party in space is? You have to planet!'" She imitated her with a high pitched voice whilst pulling a weird face. "And she just started laughing at her own dumb pun!"

 Yaz and the Doctor both noticed that the two men hadn't said anything, so they looked up - they were laughing. Again. 


	3. cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thirteen won't let yaz get out of bed for work

 Sunlight flickered through the curtains, seeping through the gaps. Warmth was coated upon their bodies, their legs tangled in each other and the bed sheets. Yaz blinked herself awake, groaning through her nose and stretching her arms above her head. She looked beside her, seeing that the Doctor was peacefully asleep, her head resting in the crook of her neck. Yaz smiled, feeling happy, relaxed and safe. It was all she ever wanted.

 But nobody could ever know that this was where she felt happiest. But because her family is Muslim and of a Pakistani descent, she could not tell them. Her mother was extremely traditional and her sister would just use it as an excuse to make fun of her; the only person she could tell would be her father, but even then he'd be quite cringey - he'd try and be all relatable about it, trying to be 'down-with-the-kids'. So it would just be easier to not tell them. 

 Yasmin kept her eyes on the Doctor. Strands of her creamy blonde hair rested over her closed eyes. Her nose grazed her neck where she was resting, and her arm was draped over the police officer's stomach. Groans broke the silence, and the Doctor's eyes opened, revealing a pool of vibrant green mixed with a soft, chocolate brown. Yaz grinned, and saw the Doctor's lips curl up at the ends in response, showing a cute little dimple. Her eyes drifted from her eyes to behind her, where her clock was. 

 Yaz was late. Or going to be late, if she didn't get up that moment. 

 "Doctor, I have to go," She sighed. 

 The Doctor mumbled into the pillow. "No..."

 "I'm sorry," Yaz planted a kiss on her forehead before lifting herself up.

 "No..." The Doctor yanked her hand and pulled her back into bed, cuddling her like a koala with a tree. "Just say you're sick,"

 "I've done that three times already. I can't use up all my sick days for you, Doctor,"

 She raised an eyebrow. 

 Yaz grinned. "God, I love you, but my job is important,"

 "So's staying here with me!" She protested. 

 "How can I stay off without using  _another_ sick day?" Yaz tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

 "I'll use my TARDIS! If we stay in bed there I can just go back in time to the exact point we go into the TARDIS. We could spend days in there if we wanted!" She suggested with puppy eyes. 

 "God, okay." They both ran into the other room (completely naked) and entered the TARDIS, running towards the nearest bedroom. They were lucky Yaz's family was out for the week.

 The TARDIS beeped as they ran through the control room, the Doctor pulling the lever so the space ship could float through space as long as they were in there for whilst she was running through. "Oh, shut up!" The Doctor scoffed in reply to the TARDIS's comment.

 The Doctor fell into the mountain of pillows, and Yaz followed. They snuggled next to each other, as close as they could possibly be, falling into the warmth of each other's body. Yaz smiled again. This was her happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone else see that fuckin clip of yaz asking the doctor to come round for tea bc that was pretty gay if u ask me


	4. drunk confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaz gets drunk with thirteen and things get a little.... hot

 Yaz and the Doctor were with Graham and Ryan in Ryan's living room. They had just been relaxing after having gone to 1950s Alabama, which was stressful enough for them without having been on two more adventures before that. 

 They were spread out across the room, Ryan in an armchair, Graham in another, and the Doctor & Yaz on a sofa. They'd mainly just been chatting, but for a few minutes at this point they'd been in silence, no one willing to say anything. It was a comfortable silence, mainly, but slowly transitioned into an awkward one, tension thickening in the air. 

 Suddenly, the Doctor burst out: "I've never gotten drunk before, if anyone's up for that,"

 "I don't have any alcohol, Doctor, sorry," Ryan shrugged.

 "I haven't drunk since I was diagnosed," Graham sadly smiled. 

 "I'm up for it!" Yaz blurted out. She then realised that everyone in the room was staring at her. "I mean, I have stuff back at mine, if you want to go back there... My parents are at work and my sister's round a friend's," Her cheeks became tinted with pink.

 The Doctor blushed back. "I'd love that, Yaz,"

 They wished Graham and Ryan a goodnight, as they didn't want to join them, and started walking towards the police officer's house, a cool breeze brushing over their bodies. Stars pierced through the dark sky, some masked by the blinding streetlights closely above the two women.  Yasmin put her hands in her pockets and took a deep breath, breaking the comfortable silence for a second.

 "So how come your parents both work nights?" The Doctor asked politely.

 "They didn't want their work to interfere with their time with us. They get about five hours of sleep when they get home so they can spend most of the day with us. It started when they were kids and they just carried on since," Yaz explained, the wind making strands of hair dance beside her face. 

 "Ah," The Time Lord nodded. 

 They reached the corner shop in a few minutes, and began browsing the alcohol section. The Doctor looked around cluelessly, whilst Yaz tried to make it look like she had any idea of what she was doing. 

 "How drunk do you want to get?" She scratched her head.

 "Oh, um, I don't know," The Doctor laughed nervously. 

 "Do you want to just be relaxed and laugh at everything anyone says, or black out drunk?" Yaz put her hands on her hips.

 "Okay, probably the first one," 

 Yaz picked out a six-pack of fruit cider and a six-pack of beer. She had some vodka at home, if it was necessary - she really didn't know where the evening was leading to. 

 

 Once they'd reached her home, they sat in the living room, on opposite sides of the sofa. Yasmin opened a bottle of cider for the Doctor, and passed it to her, then opening one for herself. She watched the alien try it, laughing at her strange reaction but was pleased to see that she then found that she liked it. 

 "Okay, so, let's do truth or dare. Just to get things going," The Doctor nodded, grinning. "Okay, you go first," Yasmin decided.

 "Alright. Truth or dare?" 

 "Dare," Yaz went straight in. She really wanted to have fun.

 "You should... You should... You should poke your head out the window and scream 'fuck'!" She giggled.

 Yaz chuckled and did as she said, and sat back down, taking another sip of her drink. "Okay. Truth or dare?" 

  "Dare,"

 Yaz smirked, thinking of all of the things she could tell her to do. But she had to take it slow first. "I dare you to... yell out the first word that comes out to your mind NOW!"

 The Doctor gasped. "Gay!" The two women stared at each other with wide eyes before bursting out into laughter. 

 "Seriously?" Yasmin let out between laughs. 

 "Now, truth or dare?"

 "I'll go with a dare again,"

 "I dare you to... take off one item of clothing," The Doctor suggested, switching from her childish manner to a darker side of her. Yaz now realised that she had taken off her jacket when she entered her home. 

 She playfully rolled her eyes, taking off her top. The Doctor couldn't help but blush, and tried to look away without looking uncomfortable. She tried to look casual by finishing off her first bottle of cider with a huge gulp. 

 "Truth or dare?" 

 "Dare," 

 "I dare you to stuff ice down your bra for a minute." Yaz smiled at the Doctor's shocked face. She ran and grabbed a handful of ice from her freezer, and stuffed it down her top before she could protest. But she soon found out that there was no bra to stuff anything down.

 "You're not wearing a bra," 

 "They get uncomfortable, okay! After spending a few thousand years as a man you get used to not having to wear one," She pouted - and Yaz was sure she fainted from the sight of it. The alien took the ice from her top and asked for another dare.

 "I dare you to down another bottle of cider in one go," 

 She grinned and obeyed, tilting her head back and gulping every last drop down her throat. Yaz glared at her neck as she swallowed, feeling even more attracted to her than ever. 

 "Can you paint my nails?" She blurted out as soon as she finished her drink. Yasmin Khan grinned and got her box of nail paints for her.

 "What colour do you want?"

 "Oooo... Pink!" The Doctor pointed to a soft pink colour. Yasmin began painting light strokes on her finger nail, delicately holding her hand in hers. It felt very intimate, considering that her companion did not have a t-shirt on. Yaz could feel the Doctor's breath on her face, her warmth spreading across her, leaving tingles within her skin. 

 

 They remained in silence for the rest of the time Yaz was coating her fingernails, but once she had done, they continued with their game. The Doctor was in awe of her fingers, staring at them whilst they were resting on her crossed legs whilst they were drying. 

 "I dare you to kiss me," Yaz announced, giving up on going in slowly. She might as well just try. 

 To her surprise, the Doctor crawled over to her on the other side of the sofa, placed her hand on her jaw and kissed her. Yaz didn't want to let go. She let her hand travel up the alien to her hair, fingers tangled in the blonde strands. The Doctor's lips felt warm and tasted lightly of the cider she had been drinking, and the Doctor herself smelt of vanilla. Yasmin couldn't help but drown in her senses. 

 When the Time Lord pulled away, her breathing had quickened and her pupils had dilated. The brown haired girl looked down, biting her lip and smiling. It had finally happened.

 "My turn, then," The Doctor panted. "I dare you to give me a hickey," Yaz raised an eyebrow, but obeyed. She pulled her shirt out of the way, placing her lips on her collar bone. She sucked on her skin, causing small moans to leave the Doctor's mouth. She continued to suck for half a minute, stopping every so often to kiss around the sensitive area. After she was done, a dark purple mark appeared, satisfying both women. 

 "I dare you to take me to my bedroom," 

 The blonde woman did as she was told, leading Yasmin to her bedroom (after trying to find it first). She laid against the head board, inviting Yaz on top of her. They began kissing again, the atmosphere becoming hotter and thicker with body heat and lust. Yaz felt the Doctor suddenly stop kissing, so she stopped, pulling away from her to see what happened.

 She smiled as she saw the Doctor sleeping below her. Carefully, she took her coat, suspenders and boots off and place the duvet over her as normally as she could - she felt a bit tipsy now. Yasmin took her own shoes off, turned the lights of and got into bed herself, her arm draped upon the Doctor's stomach as she fell asleep.


	5. inflatable mattresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryan, yaz & 13 have to sleep in the same room since the tardis is at graham's and they can't be fucked to walk.

 After talking for a few hours, the three people decided to go to bed. Ryan had to break the news that Yaz and the Doctor had to share an inflatable mattress - obviously neither of them cared, as much as they pretended to. After Ryan went to his room, Yaz slid under the sheets and snuggled in, her nose underneath the duvet. The Doctor went to the bathroom and took off her coat and suspenders. She returned to the room, yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

 "God, I am so tired," She deliberately fell onto the airbed to express her fatigue.

 Unfortunately, the impact of her fall caused Yaz to be flung across the room and into a bookshelf. The Doctor immediately jumped up, speechless, her mouth wide open.

 "Doctor!" Yaz yelled. The Doctor ran towards her, unsure on how to help. 

 "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Her face turned deep red.

 "I hate you," She turned round and got up.

 The Doctor felt helpless.

 Yet, to her surprise, Yaz grinned. "You're such a dork," The Doctor blushed. 

 "I'm sorry,"

 "Make it up to me," Yasmin smirked, the Doctor raising an eyebrow. She leaned in, holding her jaw in her hand and pressing her lips to hers. Their hearts were pounding like drums at the intimate interaction, skin and lips tingling at the touch. When they began to get breathless, the Time Lord pulled back. Yaz had her eyebrows raised.

 "That's not what I meant-" She panted, and the Doctor gasped, turning away in embarrassment. "But... I'm not complaining. It will do," She grabbed the Doctor's sleeve. "I forgive you,"

 They both smirked, leaning in again.


	6. lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doctor thinks about her emotions.

The console room felt empty without her companions. Silence echoed off the dull orange pillars, rather than chatter. The Doctor was not a stranger to this particular feeling, but still wasn't used to it. She would never get used to it. The feeling was like an ache in her heart, a constant, dull ache that is always there, no matter what; she knew it was always there, no matter what, and it affected her life so, so much. She had a new motivation to explore every nook and cranny of the universe - but no one to do it with.

 She was  _lonely._

 See, after a few months of buzz and adventure with her new friends, they'd realised how dangerous it was, and took the smart decision to go home. The Doctor could never make that decision, because the whole universe depended on her not to. It was her duty to protect those in that universe from each other. Not many other people felt that duty, or like the danger of it, she found, and that's why everyone had left.

 Yasmin Khan was part of her most recent group of companions. She was wonderful and vibrant, always bringing a new perspective to each and every adventure. The Doctor knew she didn't want to leave. But Yasmin didn't know how to ask to stay. 

 Yaz was special to her. Since they'd met, they'd established a connection like none other the Doctor had had for a long, long time. The Time Lord was thankful she didn't know how to ask to stay, because she didn't want her to be in danger anymore. She couldn't have another death on her conscience, or have to worry about whether Yaz was okay or not. So she let her go. To have a normal life on Earth. Fulfil her childhood dreams. Like the Doctor never could.

The TARDIS beeped, grabbing the blonde woman out of her poisonous thoughts. She smiled in thanks to her machine, and pulled the lever to send her flying out into space with no particular destination at all.  The end of the voyage was signalled by a low rumble. Curious as to where she had landed, the Doctor walked towards the front doors and pulled them open. It revealed a bed. She recognised it. 

  _Yaz._

Shaking her head with tears in her eyes, she retreated back into her capsule and pulled the lever again. The TARDIS beeped in protest, not taking off.

 "I can't go in there!" The Doctor whimpered in reply. She beeped again. "Please. I-I can't," She heard a creak from the doors, and looked up to see that they were open. A familiar voice rung in her ears:

 "Doctor!" Yasmin Khan ran over. The Time Lord jumped up, embracing Yaz as she ran into her arms. She held her as tight as she could. "Why are you back? I thought you'd gone?" 

 The Doctor sadly smiled. "I missed you,"

 "I missed you too. I know I said I'd get on with my life when you dropped me here... but I really haven't. I've just wanted to be back here,"

 She bit her lip. "Yaz? You don't have to say yes because it's dangerous and all... will you come with me?"

 "Yes! Of course!"

 "Really?!" The Doctor's face lit up, her sad eyes now being full of life. "Right, where to?"

 "Wherever she takes us," Yaz grinned, and the Doctor grinned back.

 "Alright, next destination: wherever she takes us," She pulled the lever, sending the TARDIS flying into the time vortex, the two women still grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i am on a ROLL with these one shots.. i have so much free time because it's half term,, so like,, enjoy these while you can sksksks


	7. clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 gets a bit clingy with yaz.

 Yaz was scrolling through her phone quietly and comfortably, laid down on a bed in one of the many rooms in the TARDIS. She was in a good mood, quite content with silence and her eyes on the screen. However, the peace she was experiencing had ended abruptly with none other than the Doctor.

 "Yaz..." She whined. Yasmin remained silent, holding hope that she might give up if she's ignored. 

 "Cutie pie?" She tried again. 

 "Love of my life?" She put herself in front of Yaz, waving her arm in front of her face.

 "Honey?" These were just a few examples of what she'd tried. 

 She sighed, giving in. "YASMIN KHAN!"

 Yaz jolted, dropping her phone on her face, looking over to the Doctor. Her face went from scared to frustrated.

 "What?" Yasmin huffed.

 "I love you," The Doctor gave an innocent grin, her cheeks going a warm red.


	8. ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thirteen takes care of yaz because she's unwell

Yasmin forced her eyes open, blinking constantly, trying to adjust to the harsh light that was above her. Once she'd woken up a bit more, she could see the Doctor rummaging through their drawers (the reason why the main light was on). She was happy to wake up to her girlfriend, but that was until she noticed how  _shit_ she felt. Her head began to throb, her stomach aching horrendously, and her limbs weak and painful to move. Yaz tried to prop herself up on her elbows, but groaned with pain in the process.

 "Morning, sweet." The Doctor looked round with a warm smile on her face - until she saw that Yaz was in pain. She rushed over towards her. "What's wrong?"

 "Just feel ill, that's all," She tried to smile. The Doctor whipped out her sonic screwdriver and scanned the police officer, earning an eye roll from the human. 

 "Ah, just a common bug," She sighed with relief, returning her screwdriver to her bum bag.

 "Yeah, thought so," She paused. "Do you have any paracetamol?"

 The Time Lord chuckled awkwardly. "Ah, well, after the incident, we ran out,"

 "What inci- Oh. You getting your period," She nodded slowly whilst wincing from pain. "I swear, you took like five pills every hour. I'm surprised you didn't die,"

 "I  _am_ a Time Lord, Yaz, human medicine doesn't work for me with the amount you lot take," She raised her eyebrows.

 "Any ibuprofen?" Yasmin asked, slowly loosing hope. The Doctor shook her head. "Okay, guess I'll have to do this the natural way, then," She laid back down into bed. 

 "I'll get you some stuff. Be back in a jiffy." The alien kissed her on the forehead and dashed off to the nearest kitchen. She collected a hot water bottle, some water, ice pops and a bowl just in case she was sick. Once she returned, she passed the hot water bottle and water to Yaz. "I got some ice pops, 'cos it's better to have those than eat, and some water, so just take lots of sips," She finished speaking, and looked at Yaz, and smiled at her. How could one be so beautiful even when they're ill? "I love you,"

 Yasmin blushed. "I love you too, Doc," She patted the space next to her. "Now, c'mon, get your arse in this bed with me," The Doctor obeyed and slid under the duvet next to Yaz, cuddling up to her body and giving her as much warmth and comfort she could offer. Her arm was draped over her side, and her body was up against Yaz's back, as close as possible. It wasn't long before they both dropped off to sleep, with Yasmin's headache put to rest.

 "Hey, Doc-" Graham emerged from the doorway to see the both of them. Ryan stood next to him, and Graham patted him on the back and smiled. "Guess we're not going anywhere today."


	9. questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaz & 13 are stuck waiting for ryan & graham to come back and save them from an alien prison. in the meantime, yaz is bored and plays a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 being a dork and being hot in the same fic????? who knew

 "Why are they taking so long?" Yaz huffed to no-one in particular. 

 "They'll be back soon, Yaz," The Doctor paced back and forth, her mind bombarded with thoughts and questions. Yasmin nearly forgot she was there.  

 "Okay, I'm bored, and you're not doing anything important-" 

 "Hey!" She scrunched her face in response. 

 "-so, we should play a game," She raised an eyebrow. 

 The Doctor hesitated for a moment, before plopping herself down opposite Yaz, her legs crossed. "What's it about?" She exclaimed excitedly. 

 "We go back and forth asking each other questions," The Doctor nodded as she spoke. "It can be any question you want,"

 "Okay! I'll go first," She thought for a second. "Do you like Ryan?"

 "What?!" She gasped. "No. Never. Why would you even-?" She didn't know why she was so defensive about it - it was a fair question. 

 "I'm only joking, silly," She giggled. "Now, your turn,"

 "Alright... What's your favourite memory?" 

 "Okay. That's hard," She took a deep breath. "There was this time, on Gallifrey, when I spent all day climbing one of the huge mountains. Once I had gotten to the top, it was sunset, and I stayed up all night watching the sky transform before me. It was beautiful. When the second sun rose in the south in the morning, it made the mountains glow, and there was snow-capped slopes of red grass covering every inch of the landscape. The whole planet was vibrant with green forests, golden fields and red deserts. The trees with silver leaves made it seem like the forests were on fire in the morning. I would take you there if I could. It was brilliant, Yaz, it really was," Yaz swore she could've seen a tear form in her eye, but she wiped it away quickly. 

 "Wow. It must've been wonderful," She smiled sadly.

 "Yeah," She wiped away her emotion and returned to her usual self. "Favourite colour?"

 "I ask you a question that's deep and meaningful and you reply with that? It's... It's mustard yellow," The police officer chuckled with annoyance. "Okay, right. Why isn't eleven pronounced like 'onety-one'?" She raised her eyebrows.

 "You-You can't ask me a question like that, Yaz, I won't be able to sleep for the next five years!" Her face was shocked. "Okay. Where in the nursery rhyme does it say that humpty dumpty is an egg?"

 "I feel like you've had that on your mind for a long time," 

 "Yeah..." She gulped. 

 "What's one thing that gives you butterflies?" The brown haired woman broke the silence. 

 "Ah... When someone laughs at your joke... or... when somebody shows you something they're proud of," The Doctor grinned. The brown haired woman's heart warmed at the sight of seeing the Doctor so happy. "What's your favourite food?"

 "Pfft... I love my dad's Sunday roast," Yaz bit her lip. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

 She smirked. "Hmm.. Depends if you're good or not," The Time Lord swallowed, and Yasmin smirked back. "Have you ever had a pet?" 

 "A fish when I was five. My sister didn't look after it whilst I was at a school camp and it died," Yasmin explained, before taking a deep breath and shuffling an inch closer to the Doctor. "Are you a top or a bottom?"

 "I don't have a bunkbed," Her eyes were innocent and honest. "I'd love one though,"

 "Er, Doctor, that's not- that's not what it means-" She stuttered.

 "What? What does it mean?" The alien blinked with innocence, then being cut off by the return of Graham and Ryan. They freed them from the alien prison, and they went back to the TARDIS. After a few hours, everyone was relaxing and taking a breather after their last adventure - Yasmin reading a book in her room. The Doctor knocked on her door. 

 "I looked up what that thing meant. Urban dictionary is an extremely strange yet useful place." She walked towards her bed. "Yeah, don't look at my browser history,"

 "So, what are you?" She tilted her head.

 "Well, I used to be a man so 'twas kinda difficult to not dominate... but now I'm a woman I  _could_ try something different," The Doctor avoided eye contact. 

 "Hm. Yeah," She paused until the Doctor looked at her. "Always here if you need me," The alien grinned at her subtlety before leaving Yasmin to read her book. Yaz smirked to herself whilst recalling what the  _hell_ had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo i can write the smutty part if you want but idk if u guys want smut???evwdjvw ok tell me if u do lol
> 
> also leave requests pls


	10. questions pt2 (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaz said that she was always there if the doctor needed her. and that day, the doctor really needed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys wanted it...

 Yasmin Khan was sat in the library, reading one of her all-time favourite books, content with the silent atmosphere she was engulfed in. She flicked through the pages quickly, her eyes hungrily reading the text across the paper.

 "Hey, Yaz," The Doctor broke the long silence, and Yasmin looked up at her. "So, you know how you said that you were always here if I needed you?" She bit her lip.

 "Yeah?" Yaz wanted her to say the words she was suddenly longing to hear.

 "I need you," The Time Lord's pupils dilated, filled with lust. The police officer immediately switched from her usual, fairly innocent self to a completely new side the Doctor had never experienced before. She grabbed the Doctor's yellow suspenders, pulling her body as close as she could to her own, and pressed her lips against the other woman's, completely submerged in their desire for one another. The alien was new to this feeling - a knot forming in her lower stomach - and was thoroughly enjoying it. She moaned into the kiss, letting herself be completely obedient to Yasmin.

 Yaz found a large amount of pleasure in the act of being dominant over the Doctor. The Time Lord was usually always the leader - but when Yaz had her, that was out of the question. They fumbled with each other's clothing, the brown haired woman releasing her grip on the yellow suspenders and instead focusing on getting all of this  _purely_ unnecessary clothing that only got in the way; she slid her coat down her shoulders, unclipped the suspenders and pulled both her top and under-shirt over her head. In the meantime, the Doctor was pulling off her leather jacket and the sweater underneath. Once the clothing was all thrown across the room, they were left in their bras and trousers, still kissing passionately. The Doctor dared to let her hand travel up Yaz's back, teasing with the straps, and Yasmin jumped straight to another area of the other woman's skin in response, sucking and biting desperately on the crook of her neck. The Time Lord nearly jumped back with a mix of surprise and satisfaction, her mouth left wide open, a small moan escaping it. 

 Yaz continued giving her hickeys all over her collarbones and neck - she wanted to make sure everyone knew that the Doctor was  _hers._ The knot grew bigger and tighter for the alien, more and more pleasure arousing as more and more hickeys were made. She trailed down towards her bra, before being stopped by the fabric. Her hands snaked round her back, unclipping and taking off the piece of lingerie, and she began to take one bud in her mouth, her tongue flicking over her nipple. She earned pants and noises from the Doctor as she continued.

 As she moved to the other breast, she moved the Doctor to a seat. Her legs were weak at the knees from this completely new feeling. Her tongue swirled round her nipple, her teeth grazing the sensitive skin, before she moved further down her body, leaving a trail of kisses until she reached the lining of her culottes. Yaz's hands traced her hips, teasing her, and her fingers began to fumble with the buttons. She pulled the Doctor's trousers down, throwing them over her shoulder and reverting her focus back to the woman in front of her. 

 She let herself have some fun with it first by teasing the Time Lord, her lips leaving kisses closer and closer to her core, reaching the more sensitive parts of her inner thigh. The Doctor whimpered, pleading for more under her breath, arching her back slightly. Yaz gave in and yanked her underwear off, leaving the blonde woman completely naked, every part of her body for her to touch. The police officer placed her head between her legs and let her tongue ever so slightly graze against her clit, leaving the alien breathless and groaning. Building up speed, Yasmin continued to use her tongue to play with her clit, feeling pleasure from the sounds that she had caused that the woman was making. 

 The brown haired woman suddenly grabbed the Doctor's hips and thrust her organ inside of her. The other woman nearly screamed with pleasure, nearly reaching her climax from that experience only. Yaz liked to surprise the Time Lord. She kept repeating her previous action, increasing her speed, as the blonde woman arched her back as far as she could, grabbing onto anything she could to cope with the immense feeling she had. Yaz stopped abruptly, but not too long that the Doctor would lose the sensation in her stomach, and instead moved her tongue to her clit, one hand to her nipple and the other to her entrance. She started slow again, building up the feeling as much as she could to give the alien the best experience possible. Her hand fumbled over her breast, whilst her organ flicked over her clit and her fingers slid in and out of her body.

 The Doctor felt as though she was going to pass out. The knot in her stomach was tighter than ever before, burning her whole body with arousal and pleasure. Every part of her was being satisfied, and she felt as though she was reaching her peak. 

 The knot in her stomach was released, and a whole wave of satisfaction flew through her body as she screamed Yaz's name. She released onto Yaz's fingers, and let her whole body calm down after what she'd just gone through. They both were left panting yet smiling at each other. 

 After cleaning up and getting changed into pajamas, they decided to sleep together as Yaz 'couldn't be bothered to walk to her room'. They snuggled up towards each other, Yaz's face berried in the crook of the Doctor's rather purple neck. All they wanted to do after the previous events was sleep.

 "Can I just say... that was amazing," The Doctor whispered.

 "Yep. I mean, no homo though, right?" She chuckled. 

 "No homo," She giggled back, kissing Yaz on the forehead before they both drifted off to a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've only published one smut before n it was dianetti oops
> 
> pls leave requests aaah


	11. going out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaz makes herself look a little fancy before they go out

 Yaz stepped out from the bathroom after about an hour of getting herself ready. She had put on a white floral lace two-piece criss-cross dress, with some heavy makeup, to make herself look suitable for the party she was attending with the group. Ryan and Graham were both already ready to go, becoming quite impatient in fact, but the Doctor was still deciding on a suit to wear. 

 The police officer decided to go and find the other woman. She began to walk towards the TARDIS wardrobe, where Ryan, Graham (both on their phones) and the Doctor were situated. The blonde woman had changed into a suit by the time she'd found them; it was a black blazer, with a black shirt underneath, and trousers, and all Yaz could think of was how goddamn attractive she looked. Her face flushed pink as the Doctor smiled at her.

 "Like it?" The Time Lord dusted herself off.

 "Love it," She grinned.

 "You look beautiful," Yaz could swear she almost screamed from that. Hearing the Doctor call her beautiful... in real life...

 "Thanks," She looked down and gulped, trying to pull herself together. Before she looked up again, the alien walked towards her and placed a hand on her cheek. Her heart was exploding in her chest at the mere  _touch._ Yaz looked up to see the Doctor's confused face.

 "You're... Shining?" She knotted her brows together.

 "No... I'm not?" Yaz swallowed.

 "Yeah, you are," She stepped back and pointed at the brown haired woman's cheek. 

 "You mean... My highlighter?"

 "What? What's that?"

 "It's makeup. You put it on your cheeks and nose to give it a glow," She giggled.

 "Oh. I like it," She tilted her head and smiled. "Okay, gang, let's go infiltrate this party!"

 Yaz waited before the others had left the room before she let her mouth drop. A million questions and words were racing around in her mind. A few examples were:

  _Oh my GOD she is so hot._

_Does she like me?_

_She's probably straight._

_SHE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL_

_SHE T O U C H E D ME_

_dhvfhvufvhsu_

She pulled herself together before catching up with the others. Yaz really was a hopeless gay.


	12. sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time to end it.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey T H O T S i have science homework to do but i'm doing this instead ######rebel

**TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE**

The Doctor titled her head backwards, trying to stop the tears from escaping her eyes. Her breathing was uneven and ragged, her skin red and blotchy, her throat dry. The tiredness she felt was indescribable, even though she couldn't fall asleep; she was mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted - yet her body wouldn't allow her to rest. 

She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't put herself through living anymore. The whole universe was dependant on her and she couldn't take it. When in her previous self, she felt like this, but gave herself another chance to start over, to continue helping people, to continue giving people the best experiences of their life. She allowed herself to keep on living, and little did she know how much  _torture_ that was going to be for her. She just wanted to have peace, to rest. Her friends at the time were wonderful and had brought so much happiness to her life. It wasn't enough.

Each of them brought a new perspective to every adventure, a new thought or question, and each helped to save people's lives every time. Yaz, though, was brilliant. She'd shed light and happiness into everyday. Not even that. She was kind, cute, intelligent, funny, and  _beautiful._ It still wasn't enough. She couldn't even guarantee Yaz felt the same way, and the amount of times she put people in danger made her feel like a burden.

So she decided that she was going to end it. End her life. She knew how to delay her regeneration until it was too late because of how close she had come many times before, so she was definitely not going to fail this time. A plan had already been made - there was no turning back now. Ryan, Graham and Yaz were in the other rooms doing what they please, and she was going to drop them home to let them see their family or home once again. She'd drop them home for the last time. And not come back.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself, wiped her eyes, and walked into the control room where the rest of the team were, chatting amongst themselves. The Doctor coughed to get their attention:

 "Right! I'm going to drop you lot back home so you don't get too homesick! I'll be back soon of course, but I'll let you guys do your own thing," She plastered a smile onto her face. 

"Sounds good," Ryan nodded as the alien pulled the lever to send the TARDIS flying to Earth. A low thump signified the end of the journey, and both Ryan and Graham walked out casually, yelling a 'thanks' and a 'goodbye' for the last time. They'd walked out of the woman's vision for the last time.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" The Doctor was jolted out of her thoughts by Yaz, whom had stayed behind."Er," She wiped away the newly formed tear on her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, all good,"  The concerned look had not been wiped from her face. "Are you sure?"

"Yep," The Doctor nodded. She hated lying.

"Okay," She smiled sadly. "Thank you for all of this, Doc. It's been so, so amazing," Yaz ran her hand through the Doctor's hair and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye, Doc. See you soon." 

"Goodbye, Yaz," She mumbled.

And with that, Yaz said goodbye to the Doctor for the last time. The Doctor pulled the lever of the TARDIS, sending it into deep space. 

"Oh, old girl, it's been a good run, hasn't it?" She stroked the console. "But it's time for it to end. Like all things must do. It's time for us to rest," She gave one last sad smile and clicked her fingers, walking through the opened TARDIS doors into space. She let herself die in front of the most beautiful array of stars in the galaxy. 

 

_Hey Doc,_

_It's been about a week since you dropped us off. I just wondered when you're going to come back?_

_Hope all is well,_

_Yaz x (I remembered how to send letters from that time you explained it to us. Hopefully it reaches you.)_

 

 

_Hey Doctor,_

_It's been a month now. Ryan, Graham & I are worried. Please respond. We miss you. I miss you._

_Yaz x_

 

_Doctor,_

_It's been too long - about a year now._

_Graham's cancer has come back. It doesn't look good. He thanks you for the amazing times you gave him._

_Ryan is still training to be a mechanic. His dyspraxia holds him back a lot._

_I finished my training to become a police officer. I enjoy it, but... I miss the times with you. I miss being on planets with weird aliens. I miss being in danger and saving lives. I miss you._

_I just want you back. Please. I never even told you... but I love you. I always have. You're beautiful, smart, caring and intelligent. And so, so kind. I'm sorry I never told you._

_Please come back._

_Yaz. X_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really need to stop writing fics like these it makes me sob so much


	13. showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaz accidentally walks in on 13 getting out of the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> demons of the punjab tonight!! agh i'm excite
> 
> hopefully we'll get more thasmin content,, or angsty doctor ooo

 Yaz clambered out of her bed, her hair astray across her head and her eyes droopy. She made her way to the bathroom closest to her room on the TARDIS, stretching her arms as she walked. Sighing, she opened the door to the bathroom and took a towel from the rack, before noticing that it wasn't exactly... empty. A rather naked Doctor was making her way out of the shower, her hair wet and her skin dripping with water. Yaz froze in both awkwardness and awe at her beauty, and once the Doctor noticed her presence, she froze too. They both stared at each other, wide eyed.

 "Wow, I'm gay," Yaz whispered to herself before looking away, still frozen. It was only then that she noticed that the alien had, in fact, heard what she'd said. "I'm-I'm sorry," She threw her hands about to find the door and rushed away to another bathroom.

 The Doctor was still in shock from the previous events even after getting dressed and having breakfast. Yasmin Khan had seen her naked and then proceeded to reiterate that she's gay... whilst looking at her naked body. The Time Lord thought she might just implode. 

 It was something she had accepted a while ago, her love for Yaz. She figured that accepting it would help it go away; in fact, it didn't, and she hated to admit that. Ryan liked her, she was pretty, so it wasn't like she'd could act on her attraction, and there was always the sad truth: Yasmin could spend the rest of her life with her, but she couldn't spend the rest of her life with Yasmin. But  _oh god_ was she pretty. And Yaz might like her back!?

 Whilst doing the dishes from breakfast, she continued to think about it, just as Yaz walked into the kitchen.

 "Erm, sorry about earlier," The police officer gulped. 

 "Hey, no problem," The blonde woman waved it off. 

 "...and sorry about what I said," She took a deep breath. "It was unnecessary and you're, well, an alien, so you probably don't feel attracted to humans, anyway," The brown haired woman chuckled nervously, scratching her upper arm.

 "No, no... It's fine," The Doctor looked down. "I like you.. too," Just as she dared to make eye contact with Yaz, her lips were suddenly connected with the other woman's, electricity surging throughout their skin. The Time Lord definitely did implode at that moment.  

 They pulled back after several seconds, panting. 

 "Wow, that was... amazing," Yaz had a smile painted on her face from ear to ear. The Doctor grinned at her, her cheeks filled with warmth.

 "I love you," The blonde woman continued to grin. 

 "I love you too, Doc," She replied. "And, just one more thing... You're really attractive when you're naked," Yaz giggled. The Doctor rolled her eyes but laughed before they continued to kiss. 

 


	14. snapchat filters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaz introduces snapchat filters to the doctor. she is AMAZED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't uploaded in a couple days lol,,
> 
> also demons of the punjab?? what a frickin icon episode,,, so beautiful n sad yet funnyvjfdvhruevh

The Doctor was sat on the edge of their bed, scrolling through her new phone that her girlfriend, Yaz, had recently bought her. Since she'd got it, she hadn't really had time to go on it, but that day she had absolutely nothing else to do - Ryan and Graham were away. 

Yaz was laid on the same bed, her head against the headboard, scrolling through her phone. She found herself going onto Snapchat, and smiled as an idea came into her mind. Edging over towards the Doctor, she made the camera front-facing, and moved it in front of her face. As she shuffled beside the alien, she put a heart filter onto her (keeping in mind she was still looking at her screen, completely unaware). She quickly took the picture and looked at it for a second, realising that she looked beautiful in it. Still captivated by it, she nudged the Time Lord and tilted the phone over to her.

 "Oh my God, what did you do to my face? Why have I got hearts over my head?!" She scrunched her face.

 Yaz giggled. "Babe, it's a Snapchat filter from Snapchat. It has tons more on there," She saved the picture before going back to show her the other ones. 

 "Go on that one!" She pressed on the face-swap filter. Once their faces were recognised, they both burst out into laughter as they saw the result.

 "Jesus, Doctor," She let out in between laughs. "Let's never have children," They continued crying with laughter as Yaz recorded them. 

 

 They continued to take pictures and videos, and even the Doctor downloaded Snapchat. They started taking selfies with aliens, annoying Graham by recording him, sending weird videos to each other and creating memories. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SHIT LMFAOOOO


	15. witch trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaz saves the doc from being dunked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have i uploaded in the last week? no. are people still reading this work? probably not. is this gonna be the last chapter so i can move onto other works? probably.
> 
> sorry for not uploading!! skl is shite

The crowd were chanting, there lungs bursting for air as they screamed out insults and threw their fists into the air. "Drown the witch!" 

Yaz was completely frozen, as were the others. She was paralysed - her eyes fixated on the woman across the river, about to lose her life - and she did nothing. Her mind was screaming at her limbs to just  _jump_ but they ignored it, and so Yaz was left to watch helplessly. The fear on the Doctor's face was visible even from the other side of the water.

"This woman will be dunked, and we will be free from her evil!" Becca hurled, and her men forced the wood upwards, leaving the Doctor to come crashing down under the water. Just as she was dropped, she whispered:

"Yaz," It was a goodbye. 

And with that, Yaz shook her head, and knew that she wasn't going to let that be her last goodbye; her body dived into the sharp, freezing water and she immediately began to swim over to the blonde woman. Her eyes burnt like hell, but she continued until she could see the Doctor's figure. She frantically undid the chains as the alien fidgeted and twitched. As soon as she had them undone, she dragged the other woman out of the water and up against the bank. Yaz knew CPR from her police training, and so began to perform it on her (quicker than usual - she remembered that the Doctor had two hearts). Once she got to thirty compressions she pressed her lips against the other's, breathing as hard as she could. 

To her relief, the Time Lord began to cough, waking up.

"Doctor," Yaz smiled slightly, panting.

"Yaz," The Doctor blinked her eyes open. "You... You saved my life," Yasmin gulped, before the Doctor took the bold option of leaning in and kissing her. It was like an eruption in Yaz's chest, like there was electricity running through her body and fireworks going off in the background. Just as they pulled back, there was an explosion of noise from behind them - the crowd.

"Shit, sorry," The blonde woman began. "Didn't really think about how they're going to react to two women kissing," She shrugged her shoulders and lifted herself off of the ground. "Let's go, eh?" The police took the other woman's hand and they ran away from the guards, grinning like mad.


	16. neural balancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaz is left vulnerable after 13 uses their neural blockers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for not uploading!! my mental health really isn't treating me well aaaaa

It had been a long day; the planet they'd been on was dangerous itself, even without Tim Shaw and the laser bots. See, the planet had effects on your brain if you left yourself vulnerable, so to prevent this, they'd put on neural blockers on their temples - but Yaz and the Doctor had to take them off soon after that, to, effectively, save the universe. They were in the TARDIS, and the Ox were wearing their previously owned neural blockers to block the signal that could destroy the Earth.

Yaz felt unattached to the world around her, like her body and mind had been completely separated, and she was left looking at the events unfold helplessly. Sparks spurted from the console as the Ox's eyes shined with a violent red colour. The Doctor was flicking appropriate buttons on the desktop, forcing even more explosions and noises. Yaz still stood still.

Her mind was exposed to any sort of threat that wanted to attack her, and the Doctor was the same, but the Time Lord probably knew how to block that sort of stuff from getting to her, anyway.

It wasn't long before the first wave of pain hit her, causing her to crouch over and grasp her head. She immediately stood back up, as she didn't exactly want to interrupt the saving of the universe because of some headache. It was probably nothing - just the planet taunting her.

There was another shot of pain through her head a couple of minutes later, just seconds before the Ox had finished taking away the effect that Tim Shaw's missile had had on Earth. Yaz was glad it was over, but just as they were saying goodbye, another wave of pain electrified through her body, worse than before. She felt lightheaded and even more unattached from her life. Like she was on autopilot. The surrounding noise was drowned out by her own heavy breathing and her pounding heartbeat - playing it off wasn't an option now. She let out a small groan and grabbed onto a table to stop herself from stumbling too much.

Graham and Ryan retreated into the TARDIS once they'd said their goodbyes, and the Doctor was about to, before she spotted the absence of Yaz:

"Yaz?" Her eyes wandered around the room before landing on the police officer. "Yaz?!" She raised her voice slightly and ran over to the woman, grabbing onto her upper arms.

"Doctor I'm fine-" Yaz didn't give up with acting okay.

"No, you're not, it's the planet, it's having an effect on you and it could be really bad," She stumbled over her words. "I'm so stupid, I was caught up in everything else-"

That was the last Yaz heard of her before collapsing into her arms, her pulse weak and her breathing shallow.

 

When she next woke up, she was lying on a comfortable bed in a dim-lit room. The Doctor was lying next to her, her eyes stuck on Yaz's face, glazed over with tears and emotion.

"Doctor,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think, I just let you suffer by yourself, I could survive against the planet but... you can't. I was selfish and left you," The Doctor let a tear drop and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's okay-"

"I thought I was saving my universe by helping the Ox, but I needed to save you," She let more tears fall. "To save  _my_ universe, I needed to save you,"

Yaz looked at her with teary eyes. She was in disbelief of the words that had just exited her mouth, and in pain at the sight of her crying.

"Doctor. Come here," Yaz sat up slowly as the Doctor did and wrapped her arms around her. The blonde woman tucked her tear-stained face in the crook of the police officer's neck. "Thank you for saving me. You don't need to be sorry. At all,"

She continued to whimper into her neck, but it slowly calmed down after a few minutes, and she grew quieter. Yaz lifted up the Doctor's chin and looked into her bloodshot eyes.

"You're my universe, too," Yaz flushed red as she spoke and smiled. "Come on," She lifted up the duvet and slid underneath, the alien following behind. The two looked into each other's eyes. The Doctor's usually looked so old, yet so dry of emotion, but now, Yaz found, that barrier against her emotion had fallen. Her eyes now contained thousands of feelings and stories yet to be told; she had let that wall come down for Yaz, and suddenly she was overwhelmed by the intimacy and looked away.

"Yaz?" She dreaded the thought that she had intimidated her companion.

The police officer looked back at the Time Lord, blushed again, and began to lean in slowly. Thankfully, the Doctor did too, and their lips slowly placed themselves on one another. Electricity shot throughout their bodies, and the tension in the brown-haired woman's chest had settled, like everything fell into place - and it  _felt so right_. Their kiss ended soon after, and Yaz gave a small but meaningful smile as the Doctor grinned back. 

"You should rest now, Yaz," She whispered.

"Don't think I can, after that," She used her remaining energy to let out a small chuckle, the other woman returning it.

"I'll stay here with you," Yaz smiled and scooted over to the other woman, draping her arm over her chest and burying her face in her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this is okay! i'll try to upload often but as i said, my mental health isn't very good and i literally have no motivation to do anything and when i do i have to do homework sksksksk
> 
> also LEAVE REQUESTS!! i'll do 'em! it'll help with motivation too (:


	17. intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thirteen & yaz have been together for around a month, and ever since yaz asked the doctor out, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other - even in the presence of najia and sonya. 
> 
> credit to jodipwhittagill on twitter (chikabxy on ao3) for the prompt!

After a long day of adventuring, danger and explosions, the Doctor and her girlfriend of a month, Yaz, had found themselves in Yasmin's living room, as close as they could possibly be. They were positioned on her sofa, the Doctor pushed up against the back of it, her arm wrapped round the girl's waist in front of her. They breathed deeply as they slept, the Doctor's breath disturbed Yasmin's hair, leaving heat on her neck. It was approaching sunset, the warm sun starting to tint their skin golden, complimenting their complexions.

Of course, as Yasmin didn't live alone, they weren't going to go unnoticed, but as they were so tired, they couldn't help but drop off without thinking of the consequences. Their relationship wasn't exactly a secret, though, but it hadn't yet come up in conversation with Yaz's family for her to confirm it, so it was yet unspoken. 

The door clicked, breaking the quiet atmosphere that had been held for hours by now, and Najia and Sonya stepped through the front door, a bundle of shopping bags bursting with clothes and accessories with them. After dropping the load onto the floor to relieve their aching arms, they called out to see if anyone was home:

"Hello?" 

Their reply was non-existant, and there was still silence, but as Najia walked further through the hallway, she could pick out soft snores travelling through the flat. She peered round the corner at the end of the corridor, and the two sleeping women were revealed to her. She sighed, and Sonya joined her to look.

"Knew it," said Sonya, proceeding to take a quick picture to perhaps use against her later, and retreated into her bedroom.

Najia walked up to them and tapped her daughter on the shoulder. She whined and she woke up.

"Yasmin, as much as you both are adorable, we will need to use the sofa," said Najia, smiling.

The police officer sighed, but obeyed, and nudged the blonde woman next to her. The Doctor groaned and refused to get up.

"Doctor," whispered Yaz. "My mum needs to use the sofa,"

The Doctor got up immediately. "Sorry, Yaz's mum, I'm just very tired, and that's quite bad because I'm never tired!" She explained, and gave Najia a quick hug.

"It's alright," said Najia, patting the alien on her back.

The two women retreated into Yaz's room, returning to their original positions on her bed. Just before they dozed off again, the brown haired woman's phone buzzed - it was a message from Sonya. She opened it and saw the picture of them both sleeping, and instead of being pissed, she smiled. Sonya had texted her

_I hated to say this, but you're both actually quite cute._

_Okay, I'm deleting that message and you're never going to speak about it._

along with the picture. Yaz rolled her eyes and laughed, saved the picture, and fell back asleep.

 

About an hour later, Najia came in to call them for dinner, but felt too guilty to disturb them again. Instead, she left them to sleep and put some dinner aside for them.

 

The next time the Doctor and Yaz were together in front of her family, they felt a lot more comfortable to be intimate. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. At every opportunity, they held hands, played with each other's hair, kissed, cuddled, gazed into each other's eyes, all in front of her family, and even fell asleep on the sofa with each other again, many times, but Najia stopped asking them to move after a couple of times. 

It was only when they kissed a couple of times more than necessary, or were play fighting etc, when Najia told them to move it to the bedroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry it's taken me so long to upload a chapter!! sorry this isn't my best, or longest, but i'll try and get another chapter out soon. please leave requests - it means i'll have more ideas and be able to post more frequently!!


End file.
